


Heart-pounding

by TogepiFrisk



Series: What love is about [3]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TogepiFrisk/pseuds/TogepiFrisk
Summary: Confessing in Valentine's Day is something Ichigaya Arisa will never do.
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi
Series: What love is about [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631905
Kudos: 31





	Heart-pounding

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so forgive any mistakes you find.  
> Happy Valentine's

Hearts. Pink, red, purple, small, gigantic, cookie shaped, chocolate shaped, hanging around in town, in the stores, inside the classroom. Today it was all about hearts. And confessions. An overwhelming date for everyone who kept secret feelings inside their chests, words waiting for the right moment to be pronounced. A terrifying date for anyone like her.

Arisa shook her head while she kept walking through the streets, hoping those thoughts would fly away. Confessing on Valentine’s Day was such an odd tradition she would never follow, not ever. Okay, she could spent the day with her bandmates -it was a friendship celebration too, after all, but admiting she had that kind of feelings for someone in such a cliche way was absolutly out of her program. Not that she had someone to think about anyway. No brunette, enthusiastic and irrational vocalist, with a heart-pounding sparkle in her eyes...

She covered her blushed face with her hands. No chance! She liked everyone in Popipa, they were all friends and nothing more. They all loved each other in the same way, they were all special to each other equally. And even if she had other feelings -which she didn’t- for her, it didn’t mean they would be corresponded. All those gestures, the smiles, the winkking and hugging meant nothing. It was the same with all her bandmates. It was all in her head. Wasn’t it?

Suddenly, someone tackled her from the back. Two pale arms wrapped her neck while a pair of soft, pink lips kissed her loudly in one cheek.

— Arisa!

How could someone be so sparkling? How could someone’s perfume be so bright and fresh? How could she be so alive and beautiful? How could she be all those things at the same time? Arisa couldn’t bare how marvelous everything was and she hated it.

— Arg! Kasumi! Get off me!

Kasumi just held her tighter. She was radiant and happy, she had been waiting weeks for that day to come and it was finally here. She was not going to waist a single opportunity to share her enthusiasm.

— Arisa! Happy Valentine’s Day! I lo...

— Kasumi, you will make us fall down! Get off me!!

She heard someone giggling. Right behing Kasumi was a short-haired girl wearing a white dress and a light blue jacket. She smiled with her eyes sparkling happily and extended to her friend a bag fulled of chocolates.

— Good, morning, Arisa-chan! Happy Valentine’s day. These ones are for you.

— Hi, Rimi —replied a blushed Arisa with Kasumi´s arms still around her neck—. Thank you but I thought we were giving each others presents until the end of the day.

— Oh, it’s just that Rimi-rin has plans after school— answered Kasumi giving Rimi a misteryous wink— Right, Rimi-rin?

The girl’s face became red. She muttered something that sounded like a "Y-yes" but Arisa couldn’t hear her properly.

— I see. We should probably keep going —she tried to pull Kasumi off again without success. Her heart was still beating like a machine out of control and for some reason she had the feeling that Kasumi already knew it was because of her— You! For the last time LET ME GO!

— No! Arisa, I‘m not letting you go! Not today, not ever, ever, ever...

— Don’t say that kind of stuff just like that!

Rimi giggled again. They kept walking to school, the both of them listening to Kasumi’s chit chat about how heart-pounding that day was gonna be. She definetly looked different: her usual cat ears were gonne, so her hair fell down bright and soft. She was algo using heart-shapped accesories and a cute red dress instead of her uniform. She was dazzling. Seeing her so cheerful made Arisa’s heart warm. When she less expected it, she already had a small smile in her face. 

When they arrived to school, Saya and Tae were alredy there. They greated each other -Kasumi didn’t tackle any of them tho, and Rimi proceeded to deliver her gifts, explaining she was not gonna be able to spend with them the rest of the afternoon.

— Oh, that’s a shame!- said Tae with a chocolate already in her mouth- I was hoping to see Rimi-rin’s adorable face during the whole day!

— Don’t speak with food in your mouth. Arisa said with disgust.

— I’m sorry, O-Tae chan.

— It’s okay, little one, don’t be sad- replied the tall girl hugging her friend tight- As long as your day comes out as planned. Well that leaves the four of us alone.

— It looks like a double date, doesn’t it? said Saya smiling

— What?!

— I wanna date Saya! screamed Tae, jumping to hold Saya’s arm.

— Wait! What?— screamed Arisa, her arms on her hips— why do you get to choose first?

— Oh, isn’t it okay?— Tae looked at her with wonder and put her hand to her chin as she was thinking—I thought you would inmediatly choose Kasumi...

— SHUT UP!

— Arisa-chan, your face is red again. interrupted Rimi with a funny look.

— It’s not!

— Perhaps you would rather be my date. guessed Tae, letting go Saya’s hand and holding Arisa’s.

— No! I never said that!

Saya, Rimi and Kasumi laughed. Arisa continued screaming at Tae while the five of them walked along. Hearts in the students hands, in their skirts and hair. Hearts decorating the desks, the doors, even the bathrooms. Origami hearts delivered by an excited blond girl- "May you smile in this lovely Valentine’s Day" Kokoro screamed-, hearts in Michelle’s suit —poor Misaki— and hearts in Hagumi’s dress. There were hearts even in the look that Chisato was sharing with Kanon as they were talking. Arisa swore she could breathe hearts. But she made a resolution: her own heart would stay quiet for the rest of the day.

* * *

The afternoon flew away. Rimi dissapeared affter class and the four girls decided to spend the evening walking around downtown . Every shop had their own Valentine’s special -hearts in Yamabuki‘s bakery, in Hazawa‘s coffee shop and they were selling heart shaped croquette's at Hagumi’s- and the girls were anxious to try them all. They ended up sitting in a bench in the middle of the park, looking at the couples around while they ate a fresh chococornet.

— Oh, those two look adorable together —said Kasumi pointing at one couple not to far away— Look at them Arisa.

— Don’t be so loud and don’t point at people!

The afterglow began to paint the sky with golden orange tones. The atmosphere suddenly became romantic with the four girls looking dreamy at the clouds. Arisa realized Kasumi’s hand rested close, very close to hers. If she moved it just a tiny little bit their fingers would be touching. The image of the two of them staring at the red sky while holding hands made her blush. Why couldn’t she stop her own thoughts from appearing like that? Could it be that she didn’t want to? That was stupid! Then... why? Why couldn’t she stop thinking about Toyama Kasumi from the very moment they met?

— I wonder how do they know.

Tae interrupted her thoughts. She was staring at a young couple with particular interest, she followed them with her eyes until they dissapeared from the park.

— It‘s just that, I was thinking —she continued without looking at her bandmates— how do they know? How do they know that thing they’re feeling is love?

Arisa instinctively looked at Kasumi, who was already staring at her. They looked into each others eyes for what it felt like an eternity while a tender aura began to grow inside them. Kasumi was luminous, she had always been like that. She got Arisa out of her shell without intending to and drove her into a world of excitement and constant challenges. That brunnette girl was the main reason she was in the middle of a park with her friends instead of in her room reading or studying. Arisa knew it: Toyama Kasumi was the earthqueake her heart needed to stay alive.

— I think— Arisa muttered, still looking at Kasumi— I think love is about a heart-pounding feeling that you can’t get off. It´s annoying but you wouldn’t let it go.

A smile, wide as the sky they were staring at, was drawn in Kasumi’s lips. Arisa realized Tae and Saya were looking at her, both amazed with her words. She blushed deeply and screamed "It’s just a silly thought though" wich made Saya laugh .

—I think Arisa is right! Love is a sparkling heart- pounding feeling!

Kasumi was ecstatic, she could barely hold herself. Arisa knew in that moment that she had to do it, she needed it. She could’t keep her heart quiet anymore: she had to confess to her. Everyone’s cellphones rang and a message lit the screens: it was Rimi, she was free now and wanted to join the party. Saya suggested they should head to Yamabuki’s bakery to end the evening with more sweets. "I preapared some bunny-shapped bread for you, O-Tae" she said. The tall girl inmediatly stood up, holded Saya’s arm and started to run. Kasumi was about to race behind them when Arisa stopped her.

— Kasumi, wait. I need to tell you something.

Hearts racing, anxious and urgent. It had been too long, she knows now. Kasumi stares intrigued at her and she looks so lovely, so pretty and irresistible. For the first time ever, Arisa shots down her thoughts, closes her eyes and leans in to kiss Kasumi softly on the nose. Then she rougly grabbed her friend’s waist and hugged her very close.

— I-I love you Kasumi!

Kasumi was melting. She remembered when she arrived to town, hoping she would found the sparkling, heart-pounding feeling she had been searching for so long and she knew. She knew she was gonna find it in so many different ways with the girl that left her a road filled with stars so they could meet. But Arisa Ichigaya was definetly more than what she expected.

— I love you too, Arisa. And I will never let you go.


End file.
